Especial de Navidad
by Islea
Summary: El traje rojo, las botas negras, el gorro, la peluca blanca y la barba, también incluida la barriga del viejo gordo... lo hacía solamente porque deseaba el puesto. Pero era una tontería lo que debía hacer... y era peor viendo como esa duende se burlaba de él... Sería unos largos días interpretando al viejo gordo Santa Claus


_Sabes mi amor Pórtate bien _  
_No debes llorar Ya sabes por qué _  
_Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad_

_Él todo lo apunta Él todo lo ve  
Te sigue los pasos, estés donde estés  
Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad_

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado de personas quienes estaban en compras de regalos para sus seres queridos o porque en su trabajo decidieron hacer un intercambio de regalos o porque alguien los obligo a buscar uno para dárselo a alguien no deseado de su familia. Sip, eso a veces sucede. Mas cuando estas en esa época del año tan especial, fría y llena de villancicos. La Navidad.

Oh si, _blanca navidad... llego y nos alegra el corazón... _me salgo del punto. Para algunos significaba reunión total de la familia, pasarla con tu amor, para otro significaba días de trabajo muy pesado, estar con los niños tratando de tranquilizarlos y hacerles creer que el famoso Santa Claus, existe. Y los centro comerciales ayudaban en ello, siempre teniendo para esa temporada, un Santa, un Trineo (aunque claro, de mentira, pero tienen uno) renos (de cartón, pues no pueden tener vivos) y los ayudantes, los Duendes. La larga fila de niños parecía nunca terminar en el día y aumentaba cada día. Los duendes recibiéndolos, para llevarlos con el Santa.

Quien interpretara al hombre de cabello blanco, barbar blanca y esponjosa como el algodón, su traje rojo, su barriga, sus botas y su gorro, siempre sería querido y admirado por los chicos.

Pero claro, siempre podría haber alguno que odiara su trabajo. Pero ¿quien puede odiar a Santa y su traje? Yo les diré quien, pero desde el principio.

Como dije al principio, el centro comercial esta abarrotado de personas. ¿que centro comercial? ¿donde queda? ... Bien... Es el centro comercial Shopping Mall Vegas que se encuentra al sur de Moscú. Quien también sigue las tradiciones como todo el mundo. Tener su Taller de Santa Claus y claro, también su Santa Claus, con sus duendes, en este caso duendes y duendes mujer. A 22 días de celebrarse la esperada fecha de Diciembre.

Shopping Mall Vegas, esta a punto de abrir, pero falta algo, algo importante, que crearía horror si no esta. Falta Santa Claus ... ¿y porque este no esta?

No soy teleshopping pero... es un hombre que no posee sentimientos, frío, serio, gruñón, si dejas un reviews ahora te diré los demás detalles, cabello bicolor, ojos violetas, escribe ya y podrás llevártelo gratis. Solamente tienes 10 segundos y si adivinas su nombre te lo llevamos a domicilio. Pero eso no es todo, si eres una de las primeras 3 personas en dejar un reviews podrás llevarte también a sus dos ayudantes, un sexy pelirrojo de mirada azul y un bárbaro atractivo ruso de cabello plateado. ¡Aprovecha! deja tu reviews ahora y serán completamente tuyos, pero apúrate porque las ofertas se están acabando. ¡Llama Ya! Consulta tu cable operadora, y descubre si la oferta llega a tu país... ¡No dejes esta oferta única y tentadora, puedes llevarte al Santa Claus mas sexy junto con sus dos candentes ayudantes, no lo pienses mas! ¡Porque no habrá mas oportunidades!... _Decreto 907 el consumo de este producto pude causar adicción a su cuerpo, besos larguísimos, amor imposible y deseo interminable. No nos hacemos responsables por la adicción, la perdida de los hombres, problemas del corazón, ni extravió de sus compras. (pero claro, nadie lee las palabra pequeñas ¿porque sera?) _  
Sip... es muy buen tele marketing, pero como dije, no soy teleshopping y esta oferta no existe, solo en nuestros sueños, ni modo.

Como decía... Santa Claus era el único que faltaba. Cosa que aterrorizaba al gerente del centro comercial, porque sin Santa, la navidad no sería la misma. Desesperado por saber donde esta el dichoso hombre que encarnaría al repartidor de regalos, fue en busca de él, sabiendo que solo existía un lugar donde podría encontrarlo, la bodega donde guardan lo navideño. Apresuro el paso, casi corriendo y con cuidado de no caer tropezando con los escalones que lo llevarían al lugar. Y tal como lo imaginaba, ahí estaba.

El traje rojo con su peluca, barba, gorro, cinturón, panza y botas estaba a un lado, se rehuía a usar algo tan tonto y ridículo. Por Dios, el no usaría ni iría ahí arriba y disimularía ser un viejo panzón, tonto que siempre sonríe y soportar a los retardados niños sentarse en su regazo. Ni loco lo haría. Primero muerto antes que disfrazarse.  
Tres hombres mas estaban en esa bodega, un pelirrojo, un peliplateado y un hombre de cabellera bicolor con algunas hebras de plata quien tenía un vinculo familiar con el hombre que estaba rehusando usar ese traje.

-Kai, vístete ya- su voz era autoritaria. No le gustaba que lo desobedecieran, menos su Hijo.

-Ya he dicho que no lo usare-

-Señor Hiwatari- el gerente entro para poder apresurar esa discusión que esperaba favoreciera al centro comercial- solo faltan 15 minutos para que el lugar abra sus puertas.- no quería sonar ansioso pero fue así como sonó su voz.

-Bien señor Balkov- el también estaba empezando a desesperarse- Hijo- quien no daría su brazo a torcer ni por un poco - ¿quieres la vicepresidencia? ¿cierto?

Uh-oh, le estaba dando en su punto débil, la presidencia era algo que añoraba tener no importando que solo tuviera 23 años, el había demostrado ser el mejor en la empresa pero al parecer su padre, Susumo Hiwatari, no estaba de acuerdo con ello, ¿Que quería que demostrara? Era muy bueno, sellando negocios, los asociados estaban felices de subir la gráfica cada semana. ¿Entonces que le faltaba para ser mejor de lo que era, que faltaba para ser perfecto? porque según el, ya lo era.

-Si- Incluso los otros dos, compañeros de él y quienes trabajaban para él, también deseaban el ascenso. Aunque claro no tanto como el bicolor joven.

-Entonces demuestra que en verdad lo mereces, ponte ese traje y sal ha hacer tu papel que corresponde.

De nuevo con el maldito traje, era soso y estúpido. ¿porque su padre se empeñaba en ello?

-¿Porque debo ponerme un ridículo traje para poder ser vicepresidente?- No lo entendía, en verdad no lo entendía.

-Porque quien sea vicepresidente, debe demostrar muchas cosas pero principalmente tres punto- bien quería escuchar que diría su padre, incluso los dos compañeros de él y el gerente escuchaban atentos- 1. Ser muy bueno en los negocios- chasqueo la lengua, el era muy bueno, incluso le ganaría a un Amateur, ignoro su chasquido- 2. Importarle sus empleados, tanto que sabrá valorarlos. - Ok, en eso quizás le faltaba solo un 5% porque el valoraba a los empleados, los dignos y listos, los idiotas no tanto, pero mejoraría en ellos si así lo requería el cargo - y 3. Tener corazón.

Su padre necesitaba ir a un doctor o un psicólogo, porque su última razón era la mas... bueno se reservaba el insulto para si mismo, porque el hombre era su padre y le tenía respeto, pero enserió ¿corazón? acaso no sabía nada de biología o de la vida o es que creía que él era un Cybor porque solo las maquinas no tenían corazón y el obvio tenía uno, porque entonces si no lo tuviera no estaría vivo, ni tendría sangre en sus venas.

-¿enserio? ¿corazón?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si Kai, hablo enserio.- no bromeaba, no cuando se trataba de su hijo y el concepto de la vicepresidencia - se necesita corazón, porque solo aquel hombre que lo tiene y lo sabe usar, podrá tomar decisiones difíciles pensando en sus empleados y las personas que le rodean para no dañarlo, ser calculador para que ellos tomen bien la noticia, ya sea de despido o bajar el asenso, incluso para poder saber quienes solo se aprovechan de él.

Balkov y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón. -¿y esto que demuestra?- seguía con lo del traje.

-Si eres capaz de darle felicidad a un niño, ilusionarle, demostrarle que todo es posible, pero sin ser frío, serio y sin emociones, entonces sabre que eres el mejor candidato para el puesto.

Sacudió su cabello, era una posición difícil de desperdiciar. Si lo hacía, debía ser tan gentil como su sonrisa diera, y eso que no sonreía, debía ser dulce y no le gustaba lo empalagoso, debía ser tan amable, lo cual no poseía mucho pues caría de paciencia en momentos como esos.

-¿Señor Balkov?- los cuatro voltearon a ver al dueño o mas bien dueña de la voz, era una mas de los personajes quien vestía de duende mujer, sus zapatos verdes con punta hacía arriba y una borla roja en la punta, calcetas medias largas con verde con rojo hasta arriba de los muslos, un vestido de mangas cortas color verde con un cinturón negro, guantes rojos, orejas largas puntiagudas, un gorro verde con borla de color rojo, chapitas rojas en sus mejillas y el cabello no se sabía el color, pues llevaba una peluca blanca. -El señor Kon necesita saber ¿cuanto tiempo de retraso tendrá el lugar para abrir?

-Si claro- no debía olvidarse porque bajo- señor Hiwatari ¿esta todo listo o todavía no?

Susumo observo a su hijo ¿lo haría o no? estaba mucho en juego, y solo uno perdería no sería él.

-De acuerdo- de mala gano, acepto.-5 minutos.

-Bien Boris, en cinco minutos tendrás a tu Santa Claus- informo Susumo al Gerente- y claro también a sus dos renos. ¿Cierto Bryan, Tala?

Ambos también habían sido arrastrados a aquella actuación, aunque claro ellos ya estaban vestidos desde hacía tiempo. -Si- contestaron.

-Toma la nariz roja, seras Rudolf- Bryan puso la nariz roja al pelirrojo- le combina con tu cabello-

-Yo no la llevare- devolvió la nariz poniéndosela a su amigo.

-Vaya, este año habrá dos renos- dijo con algo de diversión la duende.

Susumo recordó que ella aun estaba ahí y a pesar de estar disfrazada y con la peluca blanca él la reconocía, sabía quien era.- Este año sera espectacular Romi- la tomo por los hombros y junto con Balkov salieron dejando al trió, con su vestuario.

Susumo Hiwatari era uno de los dos dueños del centro comercial, y como cada año, el junto con su socio buscaban a jóvenes para interpretar el taller de Santa Claus, aunque claro, siempre había sido el mismo santa por tres años seguidos, este año el sugirió a otro, su hijo por supuesto. Conocía muy bien a la joven, ella siempre se había apuntado para participar como duende, le gustaba hacer sonreír a los niños. Ella era tan dulce y cálida, pocas veces se le veía huraña, gruñona.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde otros 4 duendes esperaban al tan esperado Santa Claus.

-¿Y Santa Claus?- pregunto uno de los duendes.

-Ya vendrá Tyson, tranquilo- pronuncio suave Susumo, Tyson Granger era otro de los jóvenes que él conocía y quien a pesar de la edad se comportaba como un crió de 5 años.

-¡Que bien! Pronto tendremos niños haciendo fila para verlo. Es emocionante- un duende rubio con algunas pecas y una gran sonrisa, hablo.

-Oye Max, ¿que le pedirás este año a Santa?- pregunto Tyson.

-Ya estoy muy grande para subirme en sus piernas- dijo Max sonriendo con solo imaginarse haciéndolo, cuando tenía 22 años. Tyson hizo una mueca, si su amigo decía eso, significaba que el no subiría con Santa- Pero no importa me sentare y le pediré, un saco de dulces que nunca se acaben.

-si- grito Tyson. Susumo rió divertido, esos jóvenes eran maravillosos. Una lastima que su hijo no creyera en la mágica navidad.

-Oigan chicos, los niños ya se están acercando para hacer fila- informo el tercer duende, quien portaba gafas.

-Es cierto jefe- exclamo Tyson, al joven quien su verdadero nombre era Kenny, pero por ser muy inteligente y ser quien los dirigía le apodaban Jefe- solo falta Santa Claus.

-Bien entonces, como duende que soy, debo darles palabras suaves y lindas para que esperen la presencia del viejo panzón rojo- exclamo una de las dos duendas.

-Reina, no deberías decirle así, menos delante de los niños- reprimió Romi.

-Frente a ellos no lo digo, solo frente a estos dos locos niñatos- señalo a Max y Tyson.

-Oye- ofendidos exclamaron.

-Bueno, ya. Debemos recibir a los niños ¿donde esta la canasta de caramelos?- pregunto Romi.

-Detrás del trineo.- Tyson fue a sacarlo, no dejaron que Max lo hiciera, pues era un chico adicto a los dulces y cuando veía uno se los comía. Era un cazador de dulces.

Después de los 5 minutos transcurridos, el Santa Claus hizo presencia, con cara de huraño y amargado.

-Bien chicos- Jefe hablo- Reina se encargara de pasar uno por uno a los niños. Tyson de llevarlos junto a Santa Claus, Max estará de pie junto a Santa Claus, para subir y bajar del regazo a los niños y Romi, los llevara a la salida dándoles un dulce.-

-¿Y tu jefe que harás?- pregunto Tyson.

-Tomare las fotos de quienes quieran recuerdos.-

-Muy bien- dijeron todos. Sabiendo lo que debían hacer...

-Estoy listo.- menciono el huraño santa Claus, Susumo se divertía viendo asi a su hijo. Aunque le causaba mas gracia los dos renos humanos.

-Oh, hay renos- exclamo Jefe- bien, uno estará junto a la duende que recibirá a los niños y el otro ayudara a Romi a dar los dulces.

-Bien- el peliplateado fue junto a la morena, Reina, quien le sonrió divertida de verlo vestido así. El pelirrojo, fue recibido por una canasta de dulces, de los cuales pesaban un poco.

-Entonces debemos empezar- exclamo Balkov, feliz de que al fin estuviera el equipo completo del Taller...

-Un momento- los detuvo Susumo, Santa Claus suspiro exasperado, cuanto mas debía hacer ahora, no bastaba con vestirse así y escuchar las tonterías de los niños. -Reina, Jefe, Max, Tyson y Romi, podrías hablar con ustedes?- Susumo pidió.

-Claro- dijeron sin comprender, alejados de los otros tres jóvenes, hicieron un círculo para saber que les dirían.

-Chicos- Susumo sonrió- quisiera que el papel que desempeñara Max lo tomara Romi y Romi el de Max- ninguno de los dos mencionados entendían porque.

-¿Hacer cambios señor Susumo?- pregunto Jefe.

-Si, Kenny. Presiento que nuestro querido Santa Claus se olvidara de ser amable y sonriente y creo que quien mejor podría recordarle eso sería nuestra Romi, porque un niño sin una sonrisa de Santa Claus, no sería feliz.

Los cinco asintieron concordando con él.

-Esta bien señor Susumo- dijo Jefe - Romi y Max intercambiaran puestos, saben lo que deben hacer-

-Si Jefe- dijeron ambos.

-Bien, entonces que empiece, la atracción- Susumo se alejaría un poco pero los iría a ver a cada cierto tiempo.

Reina tomo su lugar junto al Reno a quien le toco la nariz roja. Los niños estaban ansiosos por hablar con Santa Claus. -Oye Reno ¿como te llamas?

-Bryan-

-Ok reno Bryan empecemos-

Los niños estaban tan emocionados que no podían esperar para subir en el regazo de Santa y pedirle todos los regalos, los cuales no llevaría, quizás uno o dos, pero siempre serían los mas importantes. La emoción les afectaba tanto que en vez de frío, sentían calor, quitándose los gorros, guantes y bufandas. Los padres, trataban de no desesperarse y cuando vieran subir a sus hijos pedirían al duende con anteojos una foto de santa y el niño, era un recuerdo del cual no querían perderse.

Romi, sonreía mientras observaba al Santa Claus de ese año. Quien enfurruñado trataba de acomodarse en el asiento dispuesto para su personaje, trataba de arreglar su exuberante estomago artificial, el cual parecía sacarle problemas. _Así que este es Kai Hiwatari un caso difícil. _se dijo en sus pensamientos. Kai trato por última vez de acomodar su vientre artificial y como arte de magia, lo cual creía estúpido, lo logro al fin.

-¿Listo, señor Santa Claus?- pregunto medio divertida.

Santa entre cerro los ojos, se estaban burlando de él, y estaba haciendo eso solo por el puesto, solo por eso, porque la navidad era una tontería para gastar dinero. Gruño como respuesta.

-Solo los canes gruñen- le murmuro alto - y sonría, el primer niño ya vendrá y recuerde que debe tratarlo bien, con cariño, amable, una sonrisa y con voz dulce preguntar ¿que desea esta navidad.? ¿ok?

Otro gruñido, Romi trato de tenerle paciencia, esa misión encomendada a ellos, sería muy difícil.

Reina dejo pasar al primer niño, quien feliz y con mucha adrenalina se quito su abrigo quedando en solo una camiseta negra con letras rojas que decías "X-Mas", sin escuchar algo salio corriendo rumbo a la duende de cabellera extrañamente blanca como la de Santa Claus, abrazándola de las piernas y saltando. Romi con una sonrisa cálida tomo al niño y levanto posicionandolo en el regazo del hombre de traje rojo.

Se esforzó mucho para sacar una sonrisa humilde y no sarcástica. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para parecer la persona mas tranquila, feliz y paciente del mundo, para poder interpretar su papel. Cuanto odiaría a Santa Claus cuando todo ese teatro terminara.

-¿Cua- dos carraspeos llamaron su atención, esa duende era insoportable, además de mal educada por burlarse de él, de él quien era un hombre muy respetado.

-Jo, jo jo- a pesar de haber sido un susurro pudo entenderla y escucharla. Maldición ¿también debí hacer esa estúpida risa?...

_Demonios _maldijo.- Jo jo jo jo... ¿Como te llamas?

-Irinei, Santa, Irinei- saltaba sentando en él. Se trago su orgullo, debía hacer eso para ganar la vicepresidencia.

-Y dime Irinei ¿que deseas para navidad?- en sus adentros resoplo por tal tonta pregunta, miro hacía el frente se sentía patético. Sin embargo, la duende de peluca blanca, le hizo señas, demostrándole que debía ver a los ojos al niño y no ignorarlo.

Evitando un gruñido, miro a los ojos al niño, notando como le brillaban, tanta felicidad por verlo a él y por pedir su regalo. Un muy, pero, muy, muy, muy pequeño tirón sintió en el corazón, llamándolo como un golpe bajo para su ego.

-... y una moto bomba para mi Gia-Joe. ¿me lo traerás Santa?-

-Si te has portado bien, claro que si Irinei.-

-Gracias Santa, Gracias- Irinei abrazo a Santa aunque sus bracitos apenas si cubrieron su enorme barriga falsa.- Feliz Navidad Santa.

-Feliz Navidad Irinei.-

Ayudo al niño a bajar del regazo del hombre, el niño de nuevo volvió a abrazarla con mucho cariño y deseándole una Feliz Navidad. Recibiendo un dulce a cambio y a un duende y un reno pelirrojo deseándole lo mejor.

El siguiente niño fue pasado, una niña de 3 años quien sin esperar a que la duende la tomara y la sentara, corrió directo a los brazos de Santa, quien estuvo a punto de decirle unas cuantas blasfemias por haberle pisado y casi, dado un golpe en sus parte sensible. Pero como siempre, la duende estaba al pendiente y sabía cuando el haría algo fuera de su personaje. Parecía mas su Nana que una duende que solo estaba ayudando a los niños.

Sentó a la niña en su regazo, imito su tonta e idolatrada risa del gordo rojo, pidió su hombre, escucho lo que quería y tuvo mucha paciencia al escucharla hablar y hablar y hablar y hablar y nunca callarse,¡ Por Dios !quería tanta cosas que ni siquiera él, si hubiera sido su padre, le hubiera comprado, solamente una muñeca y ya. Era si de simple. Pero la niña era muy hiperactiva, y su infinita, no tan infinita paciencia estaba por acabarse en cualquier momento. Entonces apareció su salvadora, cursi, pero lo era en esos segundos. La duende había echo desistir a la niña de pedir tantos juguetes y en su lugar le ofreció una enorme sonrisa, una foto de ellos dos y una barra de chocolate, y lo cual creyó fue raro, porque la niña salto de su regazo para tomar lo dado y salir de ahí brincando emocionada para abrazar a su madre.

Porque sabía no existía la maldita magia, hubiera jurado que ella había usado tal para hacer callar a la niña esa. No hubo necesidad de preguntar como demonios hacía eso, ella misma le contesto y con su típica sonrisa.

-Los niños son fáciles de manejar, saben lo que quieres y no son tan ambiciosos, a diferencia de los adultos, quienes al verse como hombres importantes creen conocer a todo como manejar las situaciones. Son tan tontos-

Él sabía que eso iba directo a él, le había dado una indirecta, pero no se iba a quedar así ,el iba a responder. Pero de nuevo, ella le gano.

-Ahora habla con Santa- un nuevo niño era sentado en su regazo.

_Maldita vicepresidencia y maldita navidad... _refunfuño, mientras volvía, de nuevo, a reír y hacer la pregunta.

Los duendes ayudantes, sonreían a los niños con sinceridad, nunca borraban esa sonrisa, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención, mas que nadie a los dos renos, quienes tenían a uno a la par.

Mientras Santa, cada vez estaba mas cansado, enojado y fastidiado de tantas tonterías de los niños, aunque claro, no lo admitiría, pero hubo algunos quienes le hicieron tironear su corazón de forma extraña, quizás eso era lo que su padre quería.

La duende encargada de montarle a los niños, sonreía cada vez mas divertida, sería una mentira si dijera que no se divertía a costa de él. Disimulaba las risitas que querían escaparse, se mordía los labios para no hacer nada tonto y enojar al Santa Claus, además de no echar a perder la operación.

La fila interminable de niños nunca terminaría, el lo sabía, lo veía como un infierno propio. ¿Porque los niños no se quedaban en casa? Debían madurar, como lo hizo él, por algo sabía que esas tonterías de Santa, El ratón, el conejo de pascua y los reyes magos era pura fantasía y no existían, la realidad era otra, por eso a él le molestaba, no poder decir aquello, pero todo era por el puesto, solo por ello.

Las horas pasaron, los interminables niños, seguían llegando, las fotos a cada momentos eran hechas, la luz del flash empezaba a ser irritante, tantas sonrisas, tantos nombres y tantos Jo Jo Jo lo tenían al borde de la locura.  
Cuando al fin el centro comercial cerro, fue una bendición, si, el lo pensó, porque estaba cansado y esa ropa le empezaba a disgustar.

-¿Como están chicos?- Susumo Hiwatari llego a ellos después de terminado y cerrado el centro comercial.

-Algo cansados señor Susumo- hablo Tyson estirándose.

-Aliviada que al fin se acabara la interminable fila- se quejo Reina.

-Cansada del sube y baja de los niños- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa Romi, soltando un bostezo cubierto por su mano.

-Ustedes y tu, Romi, necesitan ir a descansar, tuvieron un primer día de trabajo ajetreado.- aconsejo Susumo.

El gruñido de su hijo llamo su atención. No pudiendo evitar reírse algo fuerte. En verdad su hijo se veía chistoso como se veía. Una parte de él estaba feliz, la otra parte se sentía desilusionado que su hijo no estuviera feliz de recordar como era la navidad.

-Señor Santa Claus- Romi le llamo- recuerde que solo los canes gruñen, usted ríe, recuérdelo.

Bryan y Tala, se burlaron de su amigo y su posición. Los cinco personajes duendes se retiraron a cambiarse de ropa.

-Hn- volvió a gruñir. Odiaba la navidad, en verdad la odiaba.

-Hijo ¿como te fue?- pregunto Susumo con una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

-Es tan fastidioso escuchar a esos chiquillos- dijo con tanta frialdad que le ganaría a la nieve que en esos momentos caía fuera con ligereza. Sin querer escuchar mas a su padre, tomo camino a la bodega para quitarse ese traje que tanto le hicieron usar. Al llegar noto la única presencia que quedaba, la de una joven de cabellera castaña, quien terminaba de tomarse el cabello en una coleta alta. Solo pudo llegar a imaginarse quien era...

Tomo su bolso, encontrándose a unos metros delante de ella, a una figura algo graciosa. Sonrió de nuevo, en algunos momentos era divertido verlo molesto y en otros era insoportable.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Señor Santa-

Lo sabía, era la duende que se burlaba de él, no olvidaría esa voz, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle o golpearla, pero el no lo haría, su padre, a pesar de no gustarle su modo de hacer las cosas, le enseño modales y le indico que nunca se le pegaría a una mujer, ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

-Hn- refunfuño ante su despedida burlesca.

-Que Santa tan raro- paso junto a él- es una lastima que aun queden 18 días mas para interpretar el papel. Sera unas grandiosas semanas.

Al ya no verla, tomo el gorro junto a la peluca y barba tirándolas al suelo con enojo.- Malditas fiestas navideñas.-

-No entiendo tu enojo hacía las fiestas Navideñas, eres algo amargado para ser tan joven-

_Joder _cuando había creído estaba solo y en paz, debía ser al revés. - ¿Que quieres?- tiro la pregunta con brusquedad.

No contesto rápido, en su lugar lo observo, primero de espaldas, podía notarse el ejercicio que hacía. Vio volar la panza artificial. Se preguntaba ¿porque Susumo Hiwatari le dio ese papel a su hijo? quien se veía tan insensible, que podría un niño morirse de tristeza frente a él y le valdría no le prestaría atención.

Al no escuchar respuesta, pero sabiendo ella estaba aun ahí, volteo a verla. Pudo notar su cabello bicolor, un joven calculándole 22 años, ojos violetas, mirada amenazadora y retadora. A la cual no se incomodo, había visto miradas peores y esa no le asustaría.

-¿Acaso eres lenta?- debía agregar que también era un tonto.

-Entender, eso quiero, porque no obtengo alguna respuesta a todo esto. El señor Susumo quizás creyó sería una buena acción en darte tal papel, sin embargo mi opinión es diferente. ¿Te estas muriendo?-

Que mas quisiera, pero no era así, además noto como ella no se incomodaba ante sus miradas, cuando en menos de 5 segundos con otra persona ya se hubieran ido corriendo.

-Una pregunta sin resolver ... pregunta misteriosa- la escucho decir, mientras se alejaba y desaparecía.

-Genial... me toco una loca duende- susurro.

Quería irse del lugar ya, no presto atención a nada mas que cambiarse y salir del centro comercial, llegar a su departamento y tomarse un trago de Vodka. Lo cual le haría muy bien. Ni siquiera se despidió de su padre, quien aun se encontraba en el centro comercial, solo lo vio salir deprisa, desesperado por no volver a ver mas diseños de Santas, suspiro con pesadez, pedía un milagro para que su hijo pudiera volver a gustarle la navidad, como muchos años atrás y se olvidara de su adicción al trabajo.

...

Cada día que pasaba detestaba mas la ropa color roja y blanca. Los niños se volvía mas pesados, los regalos interminables, los flashes fastidiosos, los tontos Jo Jo Jo aburridos, ya no creía soportar mas ese tonto papel. Pero debía hacerlo si quería la vicepresidencia. Otro caso era la de la duende loca, quien cada vez que él iba a quitarse el tonto traje, ella estaba terminando de arreglarse y siempre le decía cosas que lo sacaban de quicio. Y sabía cuando ella se iba, siempre decía algo raro.. como:

-Oh... actitud fastidiosa ... misteriosa actitud.- algo de lo cual le desconcertaba y no le gustaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un día duro, de subir y bajar niños, estar todo el día parada, no tener mucho tiempo para el almuerzo o refacción, ella siempre tenía esa sonrisa, una sonrisa, cálida, dulce, que incluso le ganaría al, no existente Santa Claus. No era una sonrisa, forzada, falsa, llena de fastidios, no. Era todo lo contrario, era verdadera, siempre dada a los niños, de los cuales ninguno podía evitar sonreír de felicidad y abrazarla.

Y eso a veces lo desconcertaba aun mas. Si veía a un niño abrazarla o sonreirle, sentía un tirón en su corazón y del cual no sabía porque.

El trabajo ya no era tan fastidioso como el principio, se estaba llegando a acostumbrar y la sonrisa, la cual siempre era fingida, ahora tomaba un poco verdadera. Solo un poco, porque nunca admitiría que el sonreía. Las platicas extrañas con la duende, de la cual solo sabía se llamaba o la llamaban Romi, se tornaban cómodas aunque claro siempre mostraría ese lado suyo frío y serio. Pero tenía la curiosidad, lo cual era extraño en él, de saber ¿porque sonreía tanto y actuaba de duende? Ese día haría la pregunta cuando la encontrara al terminar todo.

Llego, se cambio y se dirigió a su respectivo asiento, encontrando a los duendes sentados en el suelo, pues faltaba 30 minutos para que abriera el centro comercial. Estos cantaban a todo pulmón, bueno solo el moreno y el rubio, quienes parecían críos a pesar de la edad.

-...**El primer día de Navidad, mi amante me mandó una periódico andante teatral...-**Tyson cantaba, mientras esperaba...- **El segundo día de Navidad, mi amante me mandó dos tortolitas y una periódico andante teatral..**

**-El tercer día de navidad mi amante me mandó tres presumidos... dos tortolitas y un periódico andante teatral...- **Max se unió a él..- **El cuarto día de navidad mi amante me mando cuatro ratas infestadas... tres presumidos... dos tortolitas... y un periódico andante teatral...**

**-El quinto día mi amante me mandó cinco lacayos ... cuatro rats infestadas... tres presumidos... dos tortolitas y un periódico andante teatral. Aunque claro entre mis lacayos estas estos dos críos. **

**-Oye Reina no fastidies la canción- **hablo Tyson.. -**El sexto día de navidad mi amante me mando..**

**-... seis santas gruñones, cinco lacayos...cuatro ratas infestadas... tres presumidos.. dos tortolitas y un periódico andante teatral.**

No pudo evitar gruñir cuando la escucho hablar de Santa, sabía que se refería a él..

-Muy buena Romi- exclamo Tyson..

-**El séptimo día de navidad mi amante me mandó.. siete duendes vacas... seis santas gruñones.. cinco lacayos, cuatro ratas infestadas... tres presumidos... dos tortolitos y un periódico andante teatral...- **

El asombro no pasaba de sus rostros. El Santa gruñón y el cual nunca hablaba, había participado en su canción...

-Vaya y yo creía eras mudo- siempre sonriendo y burlándose de él.

-Vamos Romi, no seas mala con nuestro Santa o no te darán tu regalo de navidad

-Ok Max no diré mas..

-**El octavo día de navidad mi amante morena me mandó... ocho limpia botas... siete duendes vacas... seis santa gruñones..cinco lacayos... cuatro ratas infestadas.. tres presumidos... dos tortolitos y un periódico andante teatral..**

**-** Óyeme como que una amante morena. -replico Reina..

-Bueno por tu cabello negro lo dije- contesto Bryan.

-Vaya pareja mas rara- dijo Jefe quien se había mantenido al margen de ellos.

-Sin duda- apoyo Tala quien tampoco había dicho nada.

-**El noveno día de navidad mi amante me mandó... nueve holandeses.. ocho limpia botas... siete duendes vacas... seis santa gruñones... cinco lacayos... cuatro ratas infestadas... tres presumidos...dos tortolitos y un periódico andante teatral... El decimo día de navidad mi amante me mandó... diez arlequines... nueve holandeses... ocho limpiabotas... siete duendes vacas... seis santa gruñones... cinco lacayos... cuatro ratas infestadas.. tres presumidos... dos tortolitos y un periódico andante teatral. **

-Muy buena jefe...-

Al pelirrojo no le toco de otra que unirse a ellos... -**El onceavo día mi amante me mandó... once eructones... diez arlequines... nueve holandeses... ocho limpiabotas.. siete duendes vacas... seis santa gruñones... cinco lacayos... cuatro ratas infestadas... tres presumidos.. dos tortolitas y un periódico andante teatral..**

**-El doceavo día mi amante me mandó... doce locos ojos de pez... once eructones.. diez arlequines... nueve holandeses... ocho limpiabotas... siete duendes vacas... seis santa gruñones.. cinco lacayos... cuatro ratas infestadas... tres presumidos.. dos tortolitas y un periódico andante teatral...**

-Interesante canción- Susumo sorprendió al grupo.

-Es una de las mejores señor Susumo- hablo Romi..

Susumo noto como su hijo miraba con algo de interés a la joven duende y había escuchado su participación... quizás su hijo estuviera cambiando y dejara de ser frío lo cual agradecería mucho a todos ellos.

-Bien chicos es hora de prepararse, dentro de 1 minuto se abrirán las puertas.

-Si- dijeron tomando la orden..

-Genial- dijo con ironía el Santa..

-No seas amargado Kai, es divertido ... al final del día te das cuenta que has hecho sonreír a muchos niños-

Tenía sorpresa marcada en su rostro, por primera vez lo llamaba por su nombre y no por Santa, las cosas estaban cambiando y también por primera vez, sonrió de verdad y no forzado. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

...

Los días seguían pasando, pronto llegarían a 24 el último día para ser Santa Claus y en todo ese tiempo transcurrido, él sabía algo cambio en su interior, sus encuentros eran los mismos, él llegaba cuando ella ya estaba po retirarse, sin embargo sus respuestas ya no eran tan frías ni serias, platicaban de muchas cosas, dándose cuenta que ella era alguien interesante y sorprendente... ya que le había revelado algo sumamente impresionante.

-... desde que tengo memoria los conozco, los cinco nos llevamos muy bien, nos conocimos en el orfelinato. Ninguno de nosotros sabe quienes son sus padres o como llegamos ahí, pero eso no nos importa. Porque a pesar de no haber sido tratados bien en ese lugar, nunca nos separamos, cuando cumplimos los 16 salimos de ahí independisandonos, saliendo adelante, trabajamos y logramos algo extraordinario. Pusimos una idea y logramos un proyecto, junto con otra persona nos hicimos socios e hicimos nuestra propia micro empresa y ahora es muy conocida. Sin embargo, el trabajo no es tan importante, es mas importante compartir con las personas y brindarle alegrías. Por ese motivo, cada año, nosotros ayudamos como duendes en el Taller de Santa..

-Impresionante- murmuro alto

-Interesante sonrisa, misteriosa sonrisa- y sin mas se fue dejándolo solo.

El grupo de cinco se fueron juntos entrando a un automóvil familiar, rumbo a su hogar, los cinco vivían en el mismo lugar, era un edifico de 7 pisos, cada uno tenía un piso para él solo y nunca dejarían solo a alguien, estarían ahí para ellos, sus amigos, eran una familia y asi seguirían...

_24 de Diciembre... 9 pm_

Al fin el último día... se sentía dichoso de por fin terminar de usar ese traje, sin embargo, sabía no los volvería a ver. Ya no tendría esas platicas con ella y sus "misteriosa" algo...había cambiado, ya no se creía fuera el mismo que inició con esa payasada. Ahora si tenía corazón como su padre dijo.

El centro comercial cerraba temprano... por ser día especial. Estaban felices de haber cumplido su propósito de año, hacer felices a los niños.

Susumo agradecía a cada uno de ellos, pero especialmente a Romi a quien se llevo a una esquina para hablar en privado.

-Gracias Romi- agradeció con un abrazo.

-Lo hemos echo con todo gusto, Señor Socio- le dio una sonrisa divertida.

Aquella empresa y aquel socio que ella había mencionado al hijo de Hiwatari, era el centro comercial, ella y sus cuatro amigos habían superado muchos obstáculos para hacer tal empresa. Ellos eran uno de los dos socios de el lugar.

-Hicieron mucho Romi, incluso diría un milagro. Mi hijo, ha cambiado, le has enseñado lo que es tener corazón. E incluso podría decir que podría suceder algo entre los dos.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, en ningún momento, ella había pensado en el como alguien que le gustara, ¿o si?... la estaban confundiendo.

-Eh... yo no lo creo... señor Hiwatari..-

Susumo soltó un par de carcajadas, divertido ante la reacción de ella...- Solo fue algo que se me salió pequeña. No pongas importancia...

-O- Ok- dijo nerviosa.

Se estaban despidiendo, esa había sido la última vez que interpretarían el taller de Santa, y lo volverían a hacer hasta dentro de un año, lo cual era mucho tiempo..

-Oh... es cierto... se nos había olvidado..- exclamo Jefe.. sacando algunas tarjetas de su mochila...-Señor Hiwatari, señor Balkov estas son unas invitaciones, quisiéramos que fueran a nuestra fiesta que daremos para celebrar la navidad... estarán algunos de nuestros amigos y conocidos.

-Oh vaya... seria grandioso pasar la navidad junto ustedes... y no solo... Claro que iré- hablo Susumo.

-Ya veremos si llego muchachos, pues tengo que estar con mi familia, pero veremos.

-Oye ex-Santa y ex- renos, ustedes también están invitados...- ofreció Max...

Sin embargo el bicolor y la castaña no estaban con ellos lo cual les pareció curioso al grupo, no todos claro..

-¿Donde esta Romi?- pregunto Jefe...

-Creo que recibiendo su regalo de navidad...- dijo con picardía Reina..

-Ya era hora para ambos.. ¿no creen?...- le siguió Bryan...

Dentro de la bodega...

-.. ahora ya no seras tan gruñón... ya no usaras eso ¿cierto?- Romi seguía sonriendo... divirtiéndose a costa de él..

-Cierto- contesto corto. Extrañaría esas misteriosas platicas...

-Respuesta corta.. misteriosa respuesta-

-¿Porque siempre dices eso?... ¿hablas asi siempre?

-No solo contigo, me gusta confundirte, además le da un toque de extrañeza a las conversaciones...-

-Hn-

-No diría esto a ningún chico, pero... me gustas- asombrando al bicolor quien, no se esperaba aquello- quizás por todo lo que hemos platicado y por las veces que me divertir a costas tuyas...

-No encuentro lo divertido en ello- replico el bicolor...- no lo volveré a decir... no es mi estilo. También me gustas...

-Vaya, al parecer en verdad se ha dado un milagro de navidad... ya no eres tan serio y amargado y tus sonrisas a los niños ya no eran falsa.. Eso me agrada ¿sabes?

-Aja, claro, no volverás a ver algo así- le dijo.

-Ya lo veremos- sonrió maliciosa. Mientras con su dedo señalaba arriba de ellos... Alzo la vista para saber que señalaba... sus ojos se ampliaron un poco arriba de sus cabezas había "Muérdago"..

-¿Y?- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia...

Suspiro exasperada..-Sabes muchas veces estuve a punto de darte un buen golpearte por gruñir y mi paciencia desaparecería. Pero pude controlarme.

-¿y?- volvió de nuevo a decir.

-Esta bien yo tomare el mando...- tomo sus camisa jalándolo hacía ella y juntando sus labios... Ella seguiría la tradición del Muérdago y que mejor que con el chico que le gustaba, no era tan aventada peor él valía la pena. El beso solo duro 5 segundos. Separandolo con una sonrisa.- Me gusta seguir la tradición.- informo.

Si la situación era así, entones él también. Sin previo aviso, la tomo por la nuca dándole un beso mucho mas inenso que el simple que se dieron o el cual ella inicio. Asombrada por pocos segundos pero regreso el beso.

Sus labios eran maravillosos y besaba muy bien, nadie la había besado así nunca.

Detrás de una puerta Ocho personas veías la escena escondidos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Ambos se merecían tal regalo...

Se separaron por falta de aire... no perdió su sonrisa. -¿Vienes a la fiesta que habrá en nuestro edificio?- le pregunto.

-Hn.. porque no.-

Tomados de la mano, ambos salieron de la bodega. El grupo que los veía les deseaba lo mejor, ese había sido una especial navidad. Susumo estaba feliz de que su hijo al fin volviera a ser el mismo de años atrás, ahora si se merecía el puesto que tanto deseaba y seguro con la castaña aprendería que el trabajo no lo era todo..

_Feliz navidad hijo, felis navidad.._

* * *

_Mi one shots de navidad... espero les guste..._

_FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS.._

_p.d... Quería informales que no he podido actualizar Pacto con el Diablo por motivos de trabajo porlas fiestas navideñas... les comunico que lo hare hasta enero del próximo año, muy pronto porque hasta ese entonces tendré tiempo, espero comprendan..._


End file.
